Un autre monde
by Crazy-Of-Wonderland
Summary: Takeshi et Hayato viennent voir Tsuna, qui est énervé à cause de Reborn. Malheureusement, l'après midi tourne au drame et Tsuna a disparu en même temps que cette fumée rose bonbon.
1. Premier Jour

Bonjour à tous !

Pairing : Kyoya / Tsuna

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano.

NDA : C'est une fanfiction que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps. Plutôt court comme d'habitude, mais avec plusieurs chapitres cette fois. Elle est dédié à deux personne, mon meilleur ami, avec qui j'ai trouvé l'idée. Et Aho-Ushi-Lambo, ma Bêta qui fait du super travail ! Aller lire ces écrits, c'est super. Grâce à elle, vous allez enfin pouvoir lire une fanfiction sans faute, ou du moins je l'espère !

Résumer complet : Une journée comme les autres commençait alors en cette chaude après midi d'avril. Takeshi et Hayato étaient venu rendre une petite visite surprise à notre cher dixième parrain Vongola. Autant le dire, ils squattaient comme d'habitude. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Tsuna était énervé. Reborn l'avait forcé à faire deux fois plus de devoirs que d'habitude pour "remplir les troues dans tes lacunes", qu'il disait. Et qui dit Tsuna énervé, plus un Hayato accompagné d'un chérubin couleur vache, disait forcement que de gros problèmes allaient survenir. Mais Tsuna ne réalisait pas encore toute l'ampleur de la chose lorsqu'il vit arriver sur lui le bazooka des dix ans.

Comme dit dans le résumer, Tsuna vient de se prendre le Bazooka des 10 ans. Que va-t-il donc se passer ?

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Tsuna se réveilla dans un lit douillet. Il soupira d'aise en voyant que le plafond était celui de sa chambre puis se tourna pour se rendormir, se disant que ce qu'il avait vécu n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Pas de bazooka de dix ans, pas de flash rose, rien. Cependant, un minuscule détail attira son attention. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa un sweat à capuche vert. Il se leva, sortant du lit et alla chercher le vêtement. Il était nouveau ? Tsuna ne l'avait jamais vu mais en tout cas, il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au sien, celui qu'il aimait tant. Il reposa le vêtement et alla vers le lit. Et là, il remarqua. Sa chambre n'était plus agencée de la même façon, les murs étaient d'une autre couleur, en cooccurrence, vert. L'armoire, près de la porte, avait un miroir contrairement à dans son monde et était un peu foncé. Son lit, perpendiculaire à l'armoire était plus haut que le sien et avait des tiroirs en dessous. La table qu'il avait habituellement au milieu de sa chambre était toujours là. Tsuna ne manqua pas de le remarquer en se prenant le petit orteil dedans. Les rideaux étaient vert, enfin, pratiquement toute la chambre l'était, même s'il y avait des nuances de turquoise à certains endroits. Tout avait changé. Il s'assit sur son lit, des dizaines de questions dans la tête.

Soudain, il pensa à sa mère. Il sortit de la chambre, dévala les escaliers et arriva au plus vite dans la cuisine. Sa mère était là, et préparait le repas avec un petit sourire. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres. La femme se tourna vers son fils et fronça les sourcils.

- Tsuna ! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu es resté allongé pendant plus de trois heures ! Et qui est-ce qui va m'aider, hein ? Dépêches toi ! Mets la table ! dit-elle sévèrement en le pointant avec une spatule.

Tsuna ne réagit pas. Sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Que se passait-il ? Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'avança, trébucha, se rattrapa et alla mettre la table. Il fit tomber une assiette qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur la moquette. Tsuna s'empressa de les ramasser et se coupa inévitablement le doigt.

- Que tu es empoté mon pauvre Tsuna, qu'est ce que ta vieille mère va bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Ah la la la !

Elle se passa une main sur le visage, prenant une pose théâtrale. Mais le petit brun était encore sous le choc et terriblement mal que sa propre mère lui dise des choses aussi blessantes. Il se doutait que ceci avait un rapport avec l'accident de cet après midi, mais pourquoi le bazooka ne l'avait-il pas envoyé dix ans dans le futur ? Et où se trouvait-il donc maintenant ? Il n'en savait rien, et ceci le fit soupirer.

Ils passèrent à table. Pas de Lambo pour mettre le bazar, pas de I-pin pour le gronder et le poursuivre, pas de Reborn pour faire une réflexion désagréable, pas de Bianchi pour proposer de la nourriture indigeste, pas de Takeshi ni de Gokudera qui s'invitaient à l'improvise. Rien de tout ça ce soir. Juste le bruit de l'horloge et des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit strident et très désagréable qui brisait le silence affreusement pesant.

Une fois le calvaire terminé, et Tsuna remonté dans sa chambre, ce dernier put réfléchir plus amplement à la question qui le taraudait. Où était-il ? L'hypothèse d'être dans le futur était forcément fausse, sa mère n'aurait pas autant changé. Il avait alors pensé à un autre monde. Byakuran pouvait bien interagir avec ses doubles des autres mondes, peut-être que le bazooka des dix ans pouvait inverser deux personnes de deux dimensions différentes ! Cependant, le vrai problème n'était pas de savoir où il se trouvait, mais comment retourner chez lui. Il soupira, se disant que ses amis s'efforçaient déjà de le faire revenir. Mais…et s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ? Tsuna serait piégé à tout jamais dans une vie qui n'est pas la sienne ! Cruel destin.

Le petit brun fut pris de sueurs froides, tellement qu'il n'en dormit pas de la nuit. Le lendemain, son réveill sonna. Tsuna se lev, il regarda dans son armoire et prit les premiers vêtements qui lui venaient, pour la plupart verts. Il se dit que son double devait beaucoup aimer cette couleur, au moins autant que lui aimait le orange. Il descendit, et n'eut pas le temps de prendre un petit-déjeuner, il partit après avoir fait un bisou sur la joue de sa mère et lui avoir dit au revoir – vieux réflexe. La surprise se lisait sur son visage, mais elle ne dit rien.

Tsuna se dépêcha d'arriver à l'école, mais les grilles se fermaient devant lui. Des pleurs d'agonies franchirent ses lèvres alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait se faire mordre à mort par Hibari. Or, étant dans un autre monde, Tsuna ne se fit pas mordre à mort, et en plus de ceci, les portes s'ouvrirent devant lui. Il se pressa pour entrer et fut surpris quand l'autre trembla à son passage. Il le regarda, et ce dernier détourna la tête. Tsuna haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa classe.

Ce fut seulement au moment où il entra dans la pièce qu'il comprit une chose essentielle. Son univers avait changé, sa classe aussi ! Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Reborn sous sa forme adulte, avec des lunettes, tremblait comme une feuille face à une classe d'élèves surexcités, dans un coin, Takeshi semblait exclu de tous, dans un autre Gokudera se faisait martyriser par, encore plus surprenant, Kyoko. Mais lorsque Tsuna arriva, tous se turent. Reborn essaya tant bien que mal de prendre de l'autorité.

- Ts-Tsunayoshi ! Encore – encore en retard ! Allez à votre place et qu'on ne-ne vous entende pas ! balbutia-il.

- Aye Sensei...

Tsuna alla à sa place sans broncher. Il comprit que Reborn devait être ce genre de prof qu'on ne respecte pas. Enfin, juste dans cette dimension. Une lueur d'espoir brilla dans les yeux du petit brun : si seulement le Reborn de son monde était un peu plus comme celui-là !

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des chuchotements s'étaient élevés lorsqu'il avait parlé avec lui et obéi. Et puis même, il n'admettait pas que, même dans un autre univers, Takeshi soit exclu et impopulaire, Hayato soit un souffre douleur et Kyoko une petite peste. Il alla s'asseoir à côté du brun, et les chuchotements redoublèrent. Reborn essaya de les apaiser, mais rien à faire. Tsuna se tourna vers son ami, qui était visiblement très surpris de le voir là. De toute évidence, se dit Tsuna, ils n'étaient pas amis dans cette dimension. Mais ça allait changer !

- Ca va ?

- Me frappes pas s'il te plait, je te donnerais mon argent, tout ce que tu veux, mais me frappes pas, supplia-il les yeux presque larmoyants et se mettant en position de défense.

Ceci finit d'achever Tsuna. En fait, même son double était à l'opposé de lui. Il devait être populaire, ou du moins connu de tous, et une brute épaisse pour que Takeshi ait peur comme ça. Cela lui fit mal au cœur et il sourit au brun.

- Non, non, je ne veux pas te frapper, ni te prendre quoi que ce soit. Rejoins-moi sur le toit à la pause de midi, avec Gokudera. dit-il en donnant un coup de tête vers l'autre jeune homme.

Takeshi hocha la tête et ne répondit rien. Il essaya vainement de se concentrer sur le cours. La matinée se passa exactement pareil. Les profs, d'habitude si méchants avec Tsuna, lui léchaient les bottes si l'on peut dire. Les profs gentils étaient devenus de véritables sadiques, au plus grand damne de Tsuna qui ne regarderait sûrement plus les originaux de la même façon. De plus, le petit brun n'avait pas croisé Hibari et trouvait ça très curieux. Cependant, midi venu, il alla sur le toit pour retrouver Gokudera et Takeshi. Ces deux derniers ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver, ne voulant pas contrarier "Monsieur Sawada". Tsuna leur sourit et ils prirent peur.

- N'ayez pas peur, je veux simplement vous parler, asseyez-vous.

Les deux s'exécutèrent sans protestations et s'assirent en face de Tsuna. Ils se demandaient pourquoi le petit brun les avait fait venir ici.

- Et bien... Comment dire... dit-il sans vraiment trouver ses mots. J'ai échangé de place avec un double... Je viens d'une autre dimension et je ne suis pas le Tsunayoshi Sawada que vous connaissez... Dans mon monde, nous sommes tous les trois les meilleurs amis. Dans mon monde, Gokudera est une "racaille" impulsive et crainte. Dans mon monde, Takeshi est un joueur de baseball populaire et toujours très souriant.

Un ange passa, Gokudera mit son front au sol, parlant d'une voix claire, l'air vraiment désolé.

- Excusez-moi de vous dire ça Monsieur mais votre blague n'est pas marrante !

Tsuna grimaça. Il fallait s'y attendre, lui non plus n'aurait pas cru quelqu'un qui lui aurait dit ceci – quoique, dans le monde fou où il vivait habituellement…

- Mais je vous assure que c'est vrai ! Vous devez me croire ! soupira-t-il lourdement.

- On te croit, dirent-ils après s'être jaugé du regard et avoir hoché la tête.

- Génial ! Vous pouvez me raconter comment se comporte mon double et qui il est ? s'enthousiasma le petit brun.

- Et bien... commença Gokudera, Vous êtes détesté par plein de gens, mais beaucoup vous adorent aussi. Tout le monde vous craint et vous respecte ici.

- Je vois... et quelles sont les personnes avec qui j'ai l'habitude d'être ? l'interrogea Tsuna.

- Hibari Kyoya, déjà. dit Takeshi, C'est votre petit-ami.

Tsuna devint tout pâle, à tel point que les deux autres garçons s'inquiétèrent pour lui. Puis il passa du blanc au noir, imaginant les pires tortures que son gardien du nuage pourrait lui faire subir s'il apprenait ça. Et enfin, il devint tout rouge, se disant qu'il devrait jouer un peu la comédie avec le Hibari de ce monde. Dans un sens, cette pensée le mettait mal à l'aise mais l'enchantait aussi. Il était amoureux du chef du comité de discipline depuis quelques temps déjà, mais jamais il n'oserait avouer cet amour à son gardien. Et là, par le plus grand des hasards, il se retrouvait en couple avec lui. Cependant, Tsuna savait bien que le propriétaire d'Hibird ne serait pas le même que dans son monde et qu'il verrait tout de suite le subterfuge. Tsuna devait très vite rentrer, sinon il allait causer de gros problèmes à son double.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Vous aimez martyriser le prof d'italien, Monsieur Reborn, c'est pourquoi on a tous été très surpris de votre réaction ce matin.

Tsuna crut mourir à cette déclaration, de rire ou de peur ? Il ne savait pas vraiment lui-même. Ca aussi il ne le dirait jamais au concerné de son monde. Sinon il imaginait le pire du pire pour sa future personne. Il devint un peu plus pâle en imaginant Reborn lui "apprendre le respect" et lui faire faire un entrainement de spartiate alors que la mama préparerait de bons petit plats pour I-pin et Lambo. Lambo ? Mais oui ! Le bazooka des dix ans, il devait absolument le retrouver.

- Et Lambo Bovino ?! Vous le connaissez ?

- Jamais entendu parler... dirent les deux autres en chœur.

Où pouvait bien se trouver Lambo ? De toute évidence, Reborn n'était plus un tueur à gage, et de ce fait, Lambo ne devait plus en être un également. Mais où se cacherait ce petit monstre alors ? Tsuna réfléchit à s'en faire griller les neurones, et pourtant, ne trouva pas. Il soupira lourdement, commençant à paniquer. Mais qu'allait-il devenir ? Allait-il rester ici pour toujours ? Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Il voulait ses amis près de lui !

- Monsieur Sawada, vous allez bien ?

- Appelez-moi juste Tsuna, et non je ne vais pas bien ! Comment ça pourrait aller bien alors que je suis piégé dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien ! Rahh ! dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, désespérant désespérant un peu plus chaque minute.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à un beau jeune homme. Il portait une simple chemise blanche, rentrée dans son pantalon évidemment et à son bras, le brassard du comité de discipline. Tsuna prit peur, mais réalisa qu'il n'avait rien à craindre d'Hibari puisqu'il était son petit-ami. Il regarda l'autre sortir ses tonfas et s'avancer avec une aura noire vers eux. Takeshi et Gokudera s'écartèrent.

- Je vais te mordre à mort, herbivore !

- HIIIIII !

Tsuna eu tout juste le temps de s'écarter et d'éviter le coup ravageur du brun. Le plus petit se tourna alors vers Takeshi, proche de lui, pour lui demander si tout ceci était normal.

- Et bien... non, Kyoya n'agit jamais ainsi d'habitude...

Le Vongola ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, mais forcé de constater qu'Hibari voulait se battre, il lui accorda son combat. Ce dernier ne dura pas longtemps : deux minutes ? Cinq ? Tsuna ne saurait vraiment dire. Une fois le brun calmé, celui-ci s'assit sur le toit, face à la mauviette et à l'impopulaire.

- Expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe herbivores avant que je ne vous morde à mort vous aussi.

- Et bien... commença Takeshi.

- C'est que... continua Gokudera.

- Hibari ? s'étouffa le châtain. Tu es LE Hibari Kyoya que je connais ?

- Tu en connais plusieurs peut-être ?

- Takeshi, est-ce qu'il y a un comité de discipline ici ?

- Un quoi ?

- Non de toute évidence... ça veut dire que... dit Tsuna en regardant l'homme aux tonfas, il était le Hibari de son monde.

- Hibari, nous ne sommes pas dans notre monde. Ici c'est différent, les gens que nous connaissons n'agissent pas de la même façon.

Sous une impulsion, le brun le frappa de nouveau. Il avait besoin de se défouler et le plus petit était parfait pour ça. Le brun avait bien remarqué que les gens agissaient bizarrement. Il avait dû mordre à mort Kusakabe parce qu'il ne lui avait pas montré le respect qu'il aurait dû. Ceci en plus d'un bon nombre d'herbivores qu'il avait dû corriger parce qu'ils ne l'écoutaient pas lorsqu'il parlait, à croire qu'ils se multipliaient entre eux.

Après ça, Hibari fut un peu plus conciliant et écouta Tsuna. Ce dernier expliqua la situation en détail, tandis que le brun lui fit part de ses mésaventures lorsqu'il s'était prit le bazooka des dix ans. La sonnerie retentit, et étant ce qu'il était, Hibari força le reste du petit groupe à retourner en classe. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement et se finit bien vite. Tsuna sortit de cours avec Gokudera et Takeshi, riant avec eux au grand étonnement de tous. Ensuite, arrivé devant la porte du collège, le Vongola décida d'attendre son gardien tandis que les deux autres garçons partaient ensembles pour rejoindre leur maison. Tsuna avait beaucoup apprit, comme quoi ils étaient en couple, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. Il leur avait alors expliqué pourquoi il avait rit, en l'occurrence, la relation qu'avaient les deux là de son monde. Ils avaient aussi rit en l'apprenant.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ou du moins parce qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui. En partie à cause de sa mère qui était radicalement différente. Il vit arriver le garçon de son monde et se dirigea vers lui au petit trot.

- Hibari ! Je... je voulais te demander si... si tu accepterais de ... m'héberger... dit-il en fermant fortement les yeux, s'attendant à un coup de la part du brun.

- C'est d'accord. répondit ledit brun en continuant son chemin l'air de rien.

Tsuna était aux anges, il le suivit, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Pouvoir être avec le chef du comité de discipline sans qu'il vous tape était quelque chose, dormir chez lui en était une autre ! Mais Tsuna savait bien que son gardien avait accepté uniquement à cause de la situation, bien que ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Après tout, Hibari avait toujours fait tout ce qu'il voulait, peu importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Une fois arrivé chez le brun, Tsuna observa attentivement la maison style typiquement japonais et sourit tendrement. Ceci aussi ça ressemblait bien à Hibari. A l'intérieur, son hôte indiqua à Tsuna où il allait dormir, puis ils mangèrent et regardèrent la télévision. Enfin, le propriétaire des lieux regardait et Tsuna était trop stressé pour penser à autre chose qu'à la respiration calme du brun qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Aux moindres mouvements du garçon, le châtain se reculait. Après ça, Hibari alla se coucher tranquillement. Il éteignit la lumière et laissa Tsuna tout seul en baillant lourdement.

Le plus petit se réinstalla dans le canapé inconfortable et soupira. Depuis bientôt une heure il repassait en boucle les informations dans sa tête. Il était coincé avec Hibari dans un autre monde où tout était différent. De plus Lambo était introuvable. Il soupira encore une fois et se re-retourna. Puis il pensa à sa mère, si gentille, et aussi un peu à Reborn et à tous ces gens qu'il n'allait pas revoir avant un petit bout de temps. Il voulait retourner chez lui le plus vite possible. Il ferma doucement les yeux, se disant que ses amis trouveraient un moyen de le faire revenir dans leur monde, avec Hibari évidemment.

* * *

NDA : Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons comment Tsuna et Kyoya fond pour "survivre" dans ce monde.

Reviews ?


	2. Jour premier

Pendant ce temps, dans le monde originel de notre cher Tsuna et notre cher Hibari.

La fumée rose bonbon se dispersait lentement. Gokudera était au bord des larmes et voulait tuer Lambo plus que jamais. Yamamoto appréhendait beaucoup ce qui allait être dévoilé derrière la fumée. Reborn quant à lui était très curieux, se disant qu'il pourrait martyriser deux fois plus fort un Tsuna plus vieux, donc plus résistant. Un soupir général fut pousser en constatant que Tsuna n'avait pas du tout changé. Gokudera s'avança et alla prendre son Juudaime dans ses bras, si heureux qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. C'est alors que Tsuna le repoussa fortement, trop fortement car l'argenté fut propulser contre le mur de la maison par un coup de pied et le cassa. L'étonnement grandit en chaque personne. Tsuna se releva en s'époussetant.

- Comment ose-tu poser tes sales pattes sur moi...

Gokudera se releva difficilement, aidé par Yamamoto. Son coeur se serra à cette phrase. Non, ce n'était pas le Tsuna que tout le monde connaissait. Reborn s'avança alors et regarda Tsuna de haut.

- Je vais t'apprendre le respect, Tsunaze

Le plus petit plissa les yeux et grogna. Qu'est ce que son stupide professeur faisait là ? Et de quel droit lui parlait-il comme ça ? Le châtain lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes, qui fut arrêter avec une facilité déconcertante. Ceci fit grogner encore plus le garçon, qui commença un combat. Mais Reborn avait l'avantage, un très gros avantage même. Une fois que le jeune homme fut à terre, le tueur s'approcha.

- Tu n'es pas Tsuna. Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appel Tsunayoshi Sawada, et toi, qui es-tu ? Tu n'es pas ce stupide prof d'italien, même si vous êtes de parfaite copie.

- Je vois... dit le brun en se retournant vers les autres. Ce Tsuna vient d'un autre monde, et il semblerait que nous ne soyons pas les même personnes dans ce monde. Continua-t-il puis il se tourna vers son présumé élève. Alors comme ça, dans ton monde, je suis un stupide prof d'italien ? A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu écoutera mes cours avec le plus grand respect qui se doit.

Reborn prit Tsuna par le col et le tira en dehors de la maison. Personne ne chercha à comprendre, mais tous soupirèrent. Ils savaient très bien que le faux Tsuna allait en baver, et pas qu'un peu. Manquer ainsi de respect à Reborn, il faut être fou !

Malgré ceci, le plus enthousiaste était la personne auquel on s'y attend le moins : Gokudera. Lui qui était passionné par le surnaturel, un Tsuna qui vient d'un autre monde ne pouvait que le fasciner. C'est des étoiles plein les yeux qu'il suivit les deux garçons, accompagné de Yamamoto qui riait en disant que ça allait être amusant.

* * *

Midi venu, le faux Tsuna traumatisé à vie, Gokudera et Reborn aux anges -mais pas pour les même raisons-, et les autres s'étaient tous réuni chez les Sawada pour trouver une solution au problème présent. En effet, cinq minutes étaient passées et le châtain n'était toujours pas retourné chez lui. Et les surprises allaient bon train. Tout d'abord, le fait que le délinquant soit terrifié par la Mama, mais aussi pour bien d'autres choses. Tsuna était bavard... un peu trop même. Ainsi, tout le monde savait tout de l'autre monde.

Premièrement : tout le monde était différents, mais ça, les Vongola l'avait remarqué. Le faux Tsuna avait alors expliqué le comportement de chacun, dans la mesure du possible. Reborn était très énervé après ça, mais ne dit absolument rien. Il avait envie d'aller voir son double pour lui apprendre le courage et le bon sens, mais c'était impossibe.

Deuxièmement : ils étaient pratiquement tous en couple, et avec quelqu'un du même sexe. Kyoko était la première à demander avec qui, et Tsuna avait naturellement répondu qu'elle était en couple avec une fille aussi cruelle qu'elle, nommé Haru. Kyoko avait rougit à ceci. Yamamoto avait ensuite posé la question et Tsuna avait montré Gokudera du doigt. Ce dernier était tout de suite devenu tout rouge et avait étranglé le gardien de la pluie pour faire subir ça à son double. Tout le monde avait rit, même Tsuna. Celui-ci se pencha alors vers Reborn, un sourire sadique au visage.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir, monsieur ?

- Vu ton sourire, je crains le pire... Surtout que les gens qui sont en couple dans ton monde son comme qui dirait "prédestiné" dans le notre. Dit-il calmement en buvant son café. Je préfère voir ce que la vie me réserve.

Tsuna grogna un peu, il avait envie de l'énerver. C'était encore plus drôle que dans son monde en plus. Mais si le brun n'y mettait pas un peu du sien, ça n'allait pas marcher. Tout le monde était joyeusement entrain de débattre sur l'autre monde, se demandant ce que tel ou telle personne fait, ou est entrain de faire, quel est son caractère ou autre. Ils rigolaient tous, Tsuna un peu moins. Il commençait à s'habituer à ses nouveaux ami, se disant que la vie que menait son double, entouré par tant de personnage, n'était pas si mal que ça au finale. Cependant, il pensait beaucoup à Hibari. Il avait tellement envie de le voir, mais c'était impossible. De plus, il savait bien que s'il voyait le Hibari de ce monde, il serait complètement déçu. Mais son souhait fut ignorer des dieux.

Tout le monde se stoppa dans sa rigolade quand le président du comité de discipline entra dans la maison par le jardin. Hibari était énervé, plusieurs voisins s'étaient plein des Sawada. Il s'avança vers Tsuna et le prit par le col.

- Je vais te mordre à mort herbivore !

Tsuna resta choquer un bon moment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son amour lui parle ainsi et encore moins de se battre avec lui. Mais il du l'avouer, ce Hibari n'était pas SON Hibari, alors il allait le combattre. Tsuna arrivait à tenir tête au gardien du nuage, pas facilement mais tout de même. Ceci énervait considérablement Hibari. Depuis quand les herbivores osaient lui tenir tête ? Les coups s'enchaînaient, plus violent les uns que les autres. Et soudain, une fumée rose bonbon. L'appréhension naquit chez chacun. Qu'allait-il apparaître ? Un Hibari plus vieux ? Le petit-ami du châtain ? Un d'un autre monde ? Ou absolument rien ?

Quand la fumée se dispersa, le faux Tsuna regarda longuement le brun dans les yeux, puis ce dernier lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai eu si peur ! Tsuna !

Le plus petit sourit grandement, c'était son amour. Il le serra fort dans ses bras et sécha ses larmes. Après un doux baisé ils se retournèrent enfin vers le groupe. Tous étaient choqués, sauf la Mama qui était heureuse pour son fils chéri - le faux Tsuna avait encore du mal avec sa. Gokudera était au bord des larmes. Comment quelqu'un osait salir son Juudaime adoré ? Et puis, Hibari qui pleure ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il valait mieux effacer ça tout de suite de leur mémoire. Yamamoto quant'à lui était surpris, très surpris, mais ne pouvait enlever le grand sourire qu'il avait au visage. Ce qu'il avait devant les yeux voulait tout dire. il savait déjà que le véritable Vongola avait des sentiments pour le chef du comité de discipline mais savoir qu'ils étaient prédestinés le rendait heureux. Tsuna allait enfin être heureux avec quelqu'un ! Enfin, quand il serait revenu de l'autre monde évidement. L'arcobaleno du soleil était assez énervé. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais avec le temps, il était devenu très protecteur avec Tsuna. En effet, il n'acceptait pas vraiment la relation qu'il avait avec Hibari, parce que de toute évidence, ce Tsuna était le dominant, mais son Tsuna serait le dominé.

Ce nouveau Hibari était plutôt spécial, il se cachait toujours derrière Tsuna, comme s'il avait peur de tout le monde. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux en effet. Mais une fois un peu plus intégré, il devenait tout de suite plus gentil et agréable. C'était le point le plus choquant. Hibari gentil et agréable ? Non Non Non ! Ce n'est pas Hibari ! Et pourtant.

Au finale, les deux étrangers dormirent chez les Sawada, comme si tout était normal, ils allaient prendre la place de leur copie.


	3. Une semaine et un mois

Une semaine. Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient coincé dans ce monde. Une semaine que Tsuna avait peur de tout. une semaine qu'Hibari mordait à mort chaque personne qu'il croisait. Une semaine de torture.

Mais d'un autre côté, Tsuna n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre. Il vivait depuis ce temps chez le brun et s'était beaucoup rapproché de tout le monde. Il en avait appris de sacrée belle sur tout le monde. Il avait même sympathisé avec le professeur incompétent Reborn pour lui soutirer des informations. Ce n'était pas très gentil de sa part mais de toute façon lorsque l'autre Tsuna reviendrait ici, il continuerait à le martyriser alors, autant en profiter. Le châtain avait donc appris beaucoup de choses très intéressantes.

Takeshi et Gokudera étaient en couple, il était déjà au courant, mais Haru et Kyoko, c'était un scoop. D'après Kyoko, ce serait grâce à Tsuna. Ce dernier les aurait fait se rencontrer et elles ne s'aimaient pas du tout car elle était toute deux amoureuse du châtain. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'était mis en couple avec Hibari, elles s'étaient soutenue mutuellement dans cette dure épreuve. Et voilà où elles en étaient aujourd'hui. Elles s'engueulaient souvent, vraiment très souvent même -Tsuna avait pu le constater et avait fait une moyenne : 5 fois dans la journée. Mais elles s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup, ce fait était incontestable.

Mukuro et Byakuran sortait également ensemble. Tsuna avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter, ou plutôt à les croire. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'amouracher l'un l'autre, alors les deux ensembles. Mais le châtain avait constater que si, au finale, Mukuro était vraiment amoureux. Dès que Byakuran regardait un autre homme, il était sur le qui-vive. Tsuna en avait d'ailleurs subit les conséquences. Ce qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre, c'est comment ils étaient devenu ami. Car dans le monde de Tsuna, ils sont devenu amis après leur combat, or, dans ce monde il n'y a pas eu de combat. Un mystère que Uni réussi très vite à combler. En réalité, Tsuna et Unis se faisait une guerre de territoire, puis ils sont devenu amis et ont unifié leur territoire. C'est ainsi que le Tsuna de ce monde avait rencontré Byakuran et les couronnes funèbres et Unis et son équipe.

Au finale, le Vongola n'était pas tellement dépaysé. Mais il y avait un problème. Tsuna avait beaucoup parlé avec Byakuran, concernant tout ce qui se passait, mais le blandin n'avait rien pu faire. Il connaissait lui-même ses pouvoirs mais n'arrivait pas à les maîtriser. De plus, s'il entrait en contacte avec le Byakuran de l'autre monde, il ne lui apporterait que des informations inutiles.

Alors Tsuna s'était résigné à vivre dans ce monde encore un bout de temps. Il était néanmoins persuadé que ses amis trouveraient un moyen de le faire revenir, lui et Hibari évidemment.

Tsuna avait d'ailleurs retrouvé la trace des arcobalenos, il pensait que ces derniers pourrait peut-être l'aider. Mais il aurait préféré de pas les retrouver au finale. Fon était un maître spirituel de grande renom, mais également un arnaqueur de première. Viper, ou Mammon comme elle aime qu'on l'appel, était une jeune femme accomplie enceinte, gentille et souriante. Tsuna avait été tellement choqué en l'apprenant qu'Hibari avait du le frapper pour qu'il réagisse. Colonello et Lal ne faisait plus partie de l'armée mais d'un zoo. Le châtain avait du se retenir d'éclater de rire en les voyant tout les deux dans leur uniforme. Verde était un prof de physique minable. Unis était quant à elle chef de gang, et méchante à souhait. Et Reborn, tous savent ce qu'il est devenu maintenant.

Dans tout les cas, Tsuna ne trouvait pas de solution. Il avait pensé à la porte qui les avaient retenus dans le future, lui et la dixième génération Vongola. Mais rien, introuvable. Spanner et Irie étaient devenu des coureurs de jupons sans rien dans la tête.

Tsuna était tellement désespéré mais curieusement, Hibari lui donnait beaucoup de réconfort. Ce dernier avait remarqué le mal-être du plus petit un soir alors qu'ils étaient à table, puis plus tard, lorsqu'ils regardaient la télé, le brun avait pris Tsuna dans ses bras. Le Vongola était heureux que son gardien fasse ça, tellement qu'il s'endormi sur le torse d'Hibari. Au petit matin, il s'était réveillé dans le lit de ce dernier car monsieur ne voulait pas dormir dans le canapé. Enfin, c'était la raison qu'il avait donné car il n'avait pas non plus envie de réveiller Tsuna. Il s'était même dit qu'il était plutôt mignon lorsqu'il dormait. Il se dit que ce n'était rien, juste des faits avérés donc pas de sentiments, se voulant ainsi la face.

* * *

Un mois en tout s'était passé, Tsuna désespérait de plus en plus. Il lui arrivait de sécher les cours et d'aller flâner en ville, perdu dans ses idées noirs. Des hommes l'avaient attaqué une fois, et Tsuna avait réagit pour la première fois au quart de tour. Ses yeux s'était coloré d'orange immédiatement. Il était en colère contre lui-même, il ne reverrait plus ses amis. Il voulait se défouler et ses petits frappes faisait très bien l'affaire.

Lorsqu'il était rentré le soir, Hibari l'avait accueilli le plus froidement possible. Ils avaient leur habitude maintenant. Le repas est à 19h30 précise, puis ils regardent la télé et enfin, ils vont tout les deux se coucher dans le lit. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis l'autre fois et Tsuna ne s'en plaignait pas.

Mais les jours passaient lentement, trop lentement, et plus ils passaient, plus ses amis semblaient loin par rapport à Tsuna. Il se demandait ce qu'il allait faire sans eux, s'il pourrait vivre dans ce monde avec Hibari ou non.


End file.
